When Eyes are closed
by Tattoine.teenager
Summary: Ben is having dreams and they are confusing beyond belief. Luke is dreaming of his past, and mara wants some. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_"Join me, and together we shall rule as father and son!" _

Vader was reaching for him, grasping desperately, offering help that was un-characteristic of the man who killed Ben Kenobi.

"I'll never join you!"

"I am your father!"

"No that can't be!" He did not wake up from his bad dream. Another bad dream, he was getting used to it by now. He would move himself from a trance to deep sleep, and sure enough, the visions would follow. They showed him his past. The dream changed, and he felt himself cringe in the pain that came with it.

His arm was bleeding, what was left of it, anyway. He was hanging off the weather vain on, no, more like under Cloud City.

"Leia, hear me."

And a good thing she did; she rescued him just in time. He fell and smacked against the shields on the Falcon. He bounced down toward the man—Lando, Leia had called him. He was descending into the Falcon, into darkness. The dream changed.

He was above the moon of Endor, in the throne room of the second Death Star. He was being held hostage and presented to the Emperor, his father's master. Luke was going to strike him down and ended up fighting his father, returning the favor of appendage removal. His father sacrificed himself, throwing the emperor down the shaft and frying all of his systems.

_"Don't leave me, Father."_

"Don't leave me," he moaned, still trapped by unconsciousness. This time as the dream changed; it was different. He felt darkness coming, but it was not the same; he knew it still was not something to encourage. A feeling in his stomach told him what was coming.

_"Callista, I love you, I want you forever."_

_"I love you, Luke but I can't I just," she said, starting to move away." Not without the Force as a guide."_

_"Shhh, it's okay," he coddled. He pulled her against him and looked into her eyes. _

_"You're just so beautiful," he said._

_He kissed her passionately, feeling himself growing warm. Their tongues locked inside one of their mouths. He could not tell whose it was, and it did not matter; he would love her forever.she pressed up against him grinding her hips into his. He looked into her eyes again, so beautiful, the grey turned to black that radiated across her face her body all over, until…_

"Don't leave me! No! Come back!"

"Luke? What's wrong?" came Mara's voice from next to him on the bed. He felt her reach for her blaster. Typical Mara: shoot first, ask questions later.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep; its okay." He only said it to comfort himself. She was already easing back in a peaceful trance. She was so beautiful, breathing shallowly, her chest rising and falling steadily. _No way am I lucky enough to get a decent night's sleep, I guess. Oh well, that's what I get for being a Jedi with a family. _

He got up and went to the kitchen. _Maybe some hot chocolate can help._ He hit the button on the food prep unit aimlessly. _Why am I having these dreams? Did I do something wrong? I'm so confused. _

"So, what is bothering you?" Mara had woken up and followed him into the kitchen. Her hair was a mess and showed evidence of the other reason he hadn't gotten all that much sleep.

"No, no, nothing. I'm fine. You, ah, startled me." _in more ways than one._

"A likely story." She smiled, moving toward him. "What's is on your mind?"

"I've been dreaming lately"

"I know about the nightmares."

"A Jedi does not have nightmares, Mara."

"And Skywalker men don't have a temper, either, I bet."

"That's not very nice, you know," he said, hugging her lightly. Her skin, the warmth she radiated, gave him comfort. Something, anything, was real, not a dream, a vision, just there, existing.

"You can talk to me, Luke. I think I can handle anything."

"I know." Suddenly the earnestness from his farm boy roots was shining through like the Tatooine suns. "It's just from so long ago."

"Come on, Skywalker." She placed her hand around his waist and felt him jolt at the touch. He could be so immature some times. That was what made him cute. She felt his thoughts flowing towards her. The beginnings of his dream were coming to her but he pulled out of her hand and went to the door.

"Out with it." she said. he shook his head no but she knew he would fess up eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

**When Eyes Are Closed Chapter 2**

Han Solo was pacing his apartment while Leia watched from the couch. She had just gotten off the comm. with Luke and told Han what her brother had asked him to do. He was not happy, and she had ten minutes to convince him to do this before Luke was here with Ben.

"How come I'm the one doing this again?" he asked pacing closer to her.

"Because" she said in a false tone of frustration, "someone needs to talk to Ben about it, and my brother was uncomfortable and thought you would do a fine job."

"Why can't you do it?" he said giving her that innocent look that had worked all too often. normally in bed, she shuddered at the last time she had given into that look. However, not today. He sat down next to her. "Ben needs to talk to a man, and what about all those times with the twins and Anakin? You pushed their questions on me."

"What did you expect me to do? It's me Leia I do the shooting you do the diplomatic part." He winked, slipping his arm around her waist just a little to high.

"Well, this is just a little payback."

"I thought Jedi don't seek vengeance," he said sliding his knee over her thigh.

"Don't even get me started." she said in a tone that indicated a mix of anger and arousal. she shrugged away from him and turned to face the other direction.

"Okay, okay. So what do I say?"

"I… don't know… just," she said looking longingly into his eyes, "try not to further corrupt any youth today, okay?" She smiled.

"Corrupt the youth?" he said, running his hands through her hair." When have I done that?" he whispered.

"Lots of times," she breathed, her heart beating fast against his chest.

"Like when?" he asked, their lips just centimeters apart

"Like now" she claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. His eyes went wide in shock then slowly closed as her hand creped seductively up his chest. He let out a moan and moved his hands to her back, the bare skin warm through her dress. She changed direction and moved lower, to stroke his quickly hardening member lightly. a gutteral groan from both ends.

_That feels nice,_ he thought, struggling to remember who was coming and why. They slowly broke apart, her eyes glistening.

"Good, I'll keep that in mind tonight." She winked

"Damn politicians and your negotiations. I'll never be able to win an argument with you."

Leia chose to ignore that comment. "Oh, there's the buzzer. Threepio, let them in, please," she shouted into the hall. "Good luck," she added, kissing him on the forehead, and then she was off to her office.

_This is going to be a long day._

"Hi, Uncle Solo!" Came bens voice from behind him. The voice of a child beginning to change. Well, He thought He's got to be twelve, thirteen maybe, it's about time someone sat him down and well did whatever I'm going to do  
"Hey kid, come here and sit." he said putting on a grim smile  
"Sure Uncle!"  
"All right kid you aren't that cute just call me Han ok? Uncle makes me feel so… old"  
"Ok, Han, Why am I here? My dad wouldn't tell me anything."  
"First off just know this thing wasn't my idea at all." Ben looked at him funny "it was your dads and your auntie Leia's."  
"Then why are you…?"  
"Because it kind of is a tough subject and your father wanted out" he winked  
"Well then," he shifted his feet nervously "start"  
"Ok" he huffed where do I start? "Ben have you ever told a girl she was pretty?"  
"Well sure, all the time but…"  
"And really meant it?"  
"Not really my mom would just tell me to…"  
"Never ever?"  
"No Han sir but what does this have to do…?"  
"Because soon you will," he said quickly trying to get it out as fast as he could" you will start seeing girls and feeling well… things you have never felt before." He spat out  
"Right Han but why?"  
"And then you going to want to do that stuff like hug girls and kiss them and other… stuff"  
"Like what?"  
Force kid take a hint what do I tell him now? " just important stuff, good stuff, great stuff just it's err… natural stuff and well just…" oh great what now?" Never kidnap a girl!"  
"What!" he shouted voice cracking  
"Because they won't like it but if you're lucky you can still get married and have kids and…" he babbled not noticing Ben's interjections.  
"Whoa whoa you're saying all this stuff has to do with having kids!"  
"Yes" he panted out of breath "it does. Ben looked confused "do you know where babies come from?"  
"Somehow I think I might have been lied to." He said coolly  
"Threepio! Get in here!" Han shouted  
"Yes sir?"  
"Help me"  
"How sir?"  
"Just…just, talk to him and answer." He said absentmindedly pulling his vest back on "Then comm. Luke and tell him Ben is staying the night. I think we have a lot to talk about."  
I think I have done more than I agreed to anyways. Sith I need booze.


	3. Chapter 3

When eyes are closed chapter 3

It was just this morning when Mara had woken up to her husbands cry. Luke was hiding something, she could tell that, but he would not let her come near him or get inside his mind to find out what was wrong. Just a touch and she could get inside his shields even if for just a moment. Dinner would be the perfect excuse.

"Why won't you let me in?"

"I don't want you to know, I don't want you to be hurt by my dreams."

"Oh come off it Luke, I can feel pain you know, I survived childbirth, what could be worse than that?" He smiled and she moved closer, he recoiled.

"I'm here to help you," she continued, "I want your pain." She leaned across the table and caressed his chest. He had a sharp intake of breath and before he could react, she started drawing the dream from him. She started drawing little patterns on his chest as his worst memories suddenly flashed before her eyes. Vader cutting off his hand, the emperor electrocuting him, Callista dumping him- Callista! What was Luke thinking dreaming of that little? He pulled away.

"What was that all-?"

"No-no-nothing uh lets change the subject." He said blushing.

"Vader is the one who cut off your hand!" she said surprised

"Yes why?"

"He was your father! Then the emperor shocking you I know how bad that hurts, and oh luke-."

"Mara please I don't want to talk about it!" she kissed him hard before he could further protest. He moaned and she tried to melt into him but he pushed her away. They were both breathing hard.

_Dang farm boy just wondering gosh._

"Okay than um… where did you take Ben today after you got off the comm. with Leia?"

"Oh right Ben; he's over at Han's apartment."

"Did you talk to him about-?"

"Not exactly, that's why he is over at Han's place." He said rather sheepishly, taking a bite out of his nerf stake. Luke's appetite did not seem phased the slightest by his nightmares or there conversation.

"Why are you letting him do that?" He swallowed.

"Well Leia said she wanted to get back at him for something and that this would do and well I wasn't looking forward to explaining that stuff to Ben so…" he ended

"How could you do that?"

"I've had a lot on my mind." He shouted, slamming the knife down. _What am I doing why can't I just tell he?_ He thought._ It is because of Callista; you don't want her to know about that part. Did she see it?_ He gulped and downed the rest of the blue milk in front of him

"I, I'm sorry I know that." She said

"How much did you see of the dream?" he asked. _Do I want to know?_

"Too much, how could you still dream of that man-user?"

"Man user?" he said moving over so he could hold her "I can think of another women who has used me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ben isn't going to come home tonight."

"So why should that matter to me? If you're going to shut me out then it doesn't matter!" she said in false rage. She took a bite of her roll and chewed thinking. He had that look in his eyes; Mara knew she had no choice in the matter, so she might as well tease him a little. Punish him for that outburst of irrational thought.

"Awwww, that's not nice." He wined

_You reading my thoughts skywalker?_

_I don't know am I?_

"I think you are," she whispered moving in for the kill" I know it's not nice, I'm sorry" she said winking." Can I make it up to you?" His heart was pounding against his ribs

"I think I'm full." He said looking at the abandoned dinner

"What? You full! I never thought I would see the day when Luke Sky- oh" She let out a little sigh. He pulled her into a full powerfully passionate kiss. His lips slowed down and she felt his tongue teasing her lips. She pursed and sent a negative through the mind bond

_All in good time my love._

She moved her arm around his waist and he tensed. He could not get used to being touched lovingly; His combat reflex was instinctual. It was cute but a problem.

"Come on Mara, the food has made me sleepy." he said and fake collapsed into her arms. She picked him up and carried him into the bedroom to try and make more room for food.

When eyes are closed has been updated. Tell all of your friends!!!! And thanks for reading. I want to have a total of 5 review before i update. even if you just say hi please do it!!!

TT


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for replying. i wanted to apologize for being so demanding for reviews. i shouldn't have been but i still love them! i haven't had time untill now cause of school and i have exams next week. the story is written through chapter 8 it's just getting it into format. to top it off my best friend left my martial arts school so i've had a bad week.

i know just get on to the story

no romance just a little ben reflection

**When Eyes Are Closed: Chapter 4 **

Ben walked into the Solo's guest room and collapsed onto the bed. It had been a very long day. His father and his Aunt Leia had gotten of the comm. and five minutes later, he was in a speeder heading to the Solo's apartment. He had been "educated" all night. It hadn't been bad while Han was doing it; he seemed more uncomfortable then Ben and the advice he gave wasn't all bad. It certainly gave him something to think about. Before long, however, See-Threepio had been assigned to Ben; he had attacked the boy with holofilms and diagrams. He tried to explain to Threepio he knew that stuff already, but well once Threepio got started on something-. He let out a groan and walked to the refresher.

_Stop thinking about it and it won't bother you so much. _

He began to disrobe, intending to take a shower, when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He was much taller then the last time he had been in this room. He leaned over the sink and looked at his face. It was starting to look more like his father's; his jaw was more defined. His arms and abdominals were growing strong because of his Jedi training. His chest was taught and he couldn't help but flex. He backed away.

_Sithspit! I am growing up. What am I going to do?_ He thought desperately, not daring to ask anyone aloud. He took a quick shower, put on a pair of loose sleep trousers and settled down to the floor to meditate. His father had always told him that the Force had all the answers he sought. He closed his eyes and felt it flow into him, answering his questions.

_Whoever thought I needed to hear all of that,_ he thought, _is going to deal with a certain changing young man._ He snickered and rose, moving towards his bed. No point meditating now. _Who put Uncle Han up to this? It certainly wasn't his idea._ Ben's mother didn't seem the type to enjoy this style of education. She preferred the hands-on approach, but this didn't work that way. He shuddered at that, and pulled up the covers. That left—_Dad and Aunt Leia! They teamed up on me! I would have thought he would have disapproved of rebelliousness; it's not a very Jedi-like way. Maybe I will be rebellious. I can get a speeder and drive over the limit, top down blasting the Rocka Rocka Bukee's. My girlfriend laughing next to me. Girlfriend! Mom would never let me have a girlfriend, right? _He wondered, turning over in bed.

"I'm so confused," he moaned as his errant thoughts migrated into compromising dreams. He was seeing his discussion with Han again.

_"Girls are complex Ben. People don't just see each other, use the force, know everything about each other, and live happily ever after." _

"They don't? But… Mom and Dad-?"

_"Err, special case, love doesn't happen like that by itself, it takes cooperation"  
_

_Ben sensed there was more to Han's thought "and…?"_

_"Commitment, if you ever want to date a girl you need to understand that got it?" _

"But Uncle Han—"

"_and if you don't you'll never get any"_

"_any what"_

"_how restrictive is your dad?_

"_lets just say I was about 8 before I knew what a boob was"_

"_wow that bad huh? Well I guess you wouldn't know much about kissing then?"_

"_eww gross! Not kissing! With a girl?"_

"_you know kid, don't base your opinion on something you've never tried."_

The dream changed, and Threepio started to pantomime something. Knowing where this was going, Ben tried to run, but couldn't in the darkness that surrounded him.

"NO! Not again!" he shouted out in his sleep. Thankfully, the moment was shattered by an image of his father.

_"Ben, are you okay?" _

"Dad?"

_"I heard you calling out in the force."_

_"I was just thinking about today." Ben said starting to move towards him. _

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been the one to talk to you but, even the Jedi have weaknesses." He blushed and disappeared.

_"Dad!" he screamed trying to run after him, knowing it was hopeless._

"Dad!" he shouted, and woke up in the back of a speeder heading to Force-knew-where.

The Rocka Rocka Bukee's are a rock group from Tattoine, the name in basic means "brain damage boys"

Thanks all!


End file.
